PROJECT SUMMARY Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core (Shared Resource) TUFCCC: Eric A. Ross, PhD (Co-Leader) HC: Konstantinos Krampis, PhD (Co-Leader) The overall goal of the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core (BBC) is to facilitate cancer disparities research at TUFCCC and HC by providing expert experimental design, bioinformatics, data management, genomics and data analysis support to TUFCCC/HC Cancer Partnership scientists. Members of the core have substantial knowledge and experience in biostatistics, bioinformatics, genomics and epidemiology as applied to cancer research. This highly interactive group of biostatisticians, bioinformatics, informaticians, geneticists and epidemiologists will serve all Partnership projects, pilot studies and cores and support future projects and pilot studies. The specific aims of the Biostatistics and Biostatistics Core are to: (1) Provide expert consultation for TUFCCC/HC Cancer Partnership investigators in the rigorous design of experiments and studies, including research proposal development, sample size determination, randomization procedures, experimental methods and plans for interim reviews and final analysis. (2) Perform statistical and bioinformatics analyses for TUFCCC/HC Cancer Partnership investigators using appropriate statistical and computing methodologies, as well as assist investigators with the writing of statistical and bioinformatics components of manuscripts and the interpretation and presentation of results. (3) Provide Informatics tools to enhance TUFCCC/HC Cancer Partnership research. Build cancer research capacity at HC by providing HC researchers with information systems that facilitate data entry, storage and retrieval. (4) Provide cost-effective, high-quality genomic and epigenetic services and expertise for the TUFCCC/HC Cancer Partnership including NextGen sequencing (e.g., DNA-Seq, RNA-Seq) as well cytogenetic analysis, chromosome and expression microarray solutions as needed. (5) Enable TUFCCC/HC investigators who may be non-technical users to easily access and manage large-scale genomic datasets and run bioinformatics data pipelines, through a user- friendly, web-browser accessible interface. By providing quantitative and genomics expertise and resources to investigators, and sharing technical capabilities, the BBC team will support the entire TUFCCC/HC Cancer Partnership and facilitate achievement of project aims and exploratory analyses beyond those stated.